Maybe Even More
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Entry For Twipi's Contest. After attempting to move on, Sonny can't find herself to do so. All because of a flight to Miami and her missing driver's license, which is now in the possession of a certain Chad Dylan Cooper.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Disney does. I'm just using the characters to write a story that is being begged to be told.**

**Hey everyone! This is for Twipi's contest. I saw so many great stories out there for this contest, and I figured that it wouldn't hurt if I wrote a story too.  
**

**So, please enjoy this one shot!  
**

**

* * *

**_Maybe Even More  
_

_

* * *

_

She knew it was impossible. She knew that no matter how hard she tried to forget, she would always have that lingering memory. She tried her best to forget, push everything that reminded her of him to the back of her mind. She wanted to say that she was alright, but even she knew that she couldn't. She didn't want to credit something she couldn't do.

Sonny Munroe stood in the line to check in for her departing flight to Florida. Everyone agreed that she needed to spend time for herself and just be away from Hollywood. Her career was without a doubt soaring in success; her friends were always there for her and her mother couldn't be more proud. Why did she even need to take a break? She was perfectly content with her life as it was.

No matter how many times she wanted to convince herself of that, her mind wouldn't let her. Those memories would bombard her mind, reiterating that she was not content. Those memories would only reiterate her insecurities and worsen her state. Sighing, Sonny curved her lips upwards into a tight smile when she was now attended by the clerk behind the counter.

"Hi, can I see your ticket and your identification please?" the lady muttered absentmindedly.

Sonny sighed, muttering, "Of course." She rummaged through her purse looking for her license before she realized that she couldn't find it. She had taken the taxi here, and she realized that she must have forgotten it at home. Sonny's brown eyes glanced at the woman before she smiled sheepishly, "I, uh, forgot my license. And my flight is in one hour. I don't have the time to go home and get it."

The woman sighed deeply in annoyance, stating, "I'm sorry, ma'am. But you can't fly without a piece of identification. "

"But..."

"I'm sorry," she looked behind Sonny and yelled, "I can take the next person in line!"

Sonny couldn't believe the insincerity of the woman, but she also recognized that this time was a very busy time for the airport. She sighed as she carried her luggage to a nearby bench. Sitting down, she tried to think exactly where it could be. She honestly couldn't think where it would be other than her purse until she heard her phone ring – or rather, moo. She looked through her purse and took out her phone. Looking at the caller ID, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion by the caller. Why would _he_ be calling now?

As her phone continued to moo, she battled within herself on whether to answer or not. Suddenly, a thought rushed through her mind. She picked up the phone, spitting out, "Chad, where did my driver's license go?"

Chad mumbled on the other side of the phone, "I have it."

Sonny rolled her eyes in annoyance and huffed in frustration. "I know that Sherlock, but I want to know why you have it!"

"Are you still there?" Chad whispered out softly, his voice coarse, "At the airport I mean."

Sonny spat out, "Of course I am. And if you aren't here in ten minutes, I honestly will kill you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

The only response she received was a click from the other end. She muttered, while she was tucking her phone in her coat pocket, "The nerve of that -!"

She stopped midway her sentence when she saw Chad across the airport. His eyes were worn and tired, his hair ruffled and he was heaving and almost out of breath. She didn't want to smile, but couldn't help. She couldn't help the feeling she was experiencing inside – the excitement she had when she saw him, standing just a couple of feet away.

She wiped that smile off as she tried to look angry and irritated with him. Walking towards him, she could see him more clearly now. "Hi Chad," she muttered, when she was standing right in front of him.

"Here," he said straightforward, while handing her the driver's license. The touch was electrifying, and Sonny knew that Chad must have felt that as well. "I know you have a flight to catch so you better go."

Sonny was confused by her direct diction and wanted to ask him so many questions. Though, she could only say, "Why?"

Chad's eyes widened in surprise as he replied, "What?"

Sonny wanted to ask something other than what she really did ask him. "Why do you have my driver's license?"

"How did you not notice that you didn't have your license, Munroe?" Chad chuckled as he shifted the weight from one leg to the other, hands tucked in his jean's front pockets. She didn't want to admit the way he was making her heart flutter a million times a minute. But he did. And there was nothing she could do to stop her heart from feeling that way.

"I don't know. The past week has been – hard. I didn't drive much, so I didn't notice. But you're avoiding my question, why do you have it?" Sonny asked, her throat feeling instantly dry.

"You don't really remember, do you?" Chad finally whispered after a moment's silence.

"Remember?" Sonny asked confused. What in the world was he talking about?

"You gave me your driver's license so I could book our flight together to New York a week ago. Don't you remember? It was the day before you – "he stopped, knowing that if he continued, their hearts would be burdened by additional misery.

"Oh," was all that escaped through Sonny's lips. She honestly did not know how to respond to his answer. She did remember now what exactly he was talking about. She knew that talking to him about what happened before they split would not help her aching heart. She quickly thanked him and reminded him that she had a flight to catch.

"To Miami, huh? I guess it's better than New York for the beaches there. I hope you have a great time," Chad whispered, before he turned around.

Sonny stood there, speechless. She was truly speechless. Never was there a moment where she felt like no words could describe how she was feeling. She wished that she could just talk to him normally to him like she did before – as normally as their relationship was. She instantly regretted pushing him away from her, especially when she needed him so badly. She knew that she needed him as much as he needed her. Maybe there was something she had to.

She looked at him once more. She definitely had to do something.

"Chad!" she cried after him. He turned around with a bewildered expression, his eyes filled with tears. The sight of the heartbroken Chad tore her heart even more. She didn't think any longer. She needed Chad even though a week before; she thought that he was just using her. She thought, a week before, that he wasn't taking their relationship seriously. She didn't care about what she thought before any longer. She needed Chad and there was nothing she could do about it.

She rushed into his arms and enveloped her ex-fiancé in her arms. She wrapped her arms around his torso as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry Chad; I was such a jerk! Please tell me that you'll take me back. I need you so much!"

Chad finally broke out of his dazed stance and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

Sonny's heart soared with joy as she tightened her hold on him, her fingers still grasping her driver's license. "Thank you Chad."

Chad's eyes glistened with the tears, now flowing out of happiness, "Anything for my Short stack."

Sonny smiled, as she laid her head on his chest. He raked his fingers through his hair, muttering, "You will always be in my heart Sonny. Never doubt that. My heart can't take the pain if you doubt my feelings for you."

Sonny nodded, "I will never doubt you, Chad."

When they broke apart, Chad took something out of his pocket. It was the ring Sonny threw at him a week prior. Sonny was overwhelmed with emotion when he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. She looked up at him, her face finally radiant. His eyes glowed with excitement as he joked, "Hey, do you feel like going to New York?"

Gazing up at him, she smiled, "Why not? I packed my things, might as well go somewhere."

Chad couldn't help but beam widely as he gazed down at the brunette in front of him. He was overwhelmed by his emotions and honestly couldn't believe what was happening right now. He whispered to her, "I will always need you Sonny Munroe to be by my side as I take on the world. "

Sonny sighed, feeling better than she had been for weeks, "Me too."

They closed the distance between them; and instantly, they felt better than ever did before. Sonny now knew that now she didn't have to hide the fact that she needs Chad Dylan Cooper by her side. Now she knew that she didn't need to forget him and that it didn't matter that it was impossible to forget him.

Nothing mattered now, except that she needed him and he needed her just as much.

Maybe even more.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


End file.
